Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to medical devices having a needle for insertion into a patient.
Medical devices for injecting fluids into a patient are well known in the art. One such type of device is generally referred to as implanted ports, which can be implanted subcutaneously in a patient. Various types of ports can be used to provide access to the peritoneal cavity, as well as the vascular, arterial, and epidural systems. The ports typically include a catheter for access to a large vein and a port body having a septum, which is generally formed from silicone.
The port is implanted within a cavity formed in the patient, such as in the chest area, and sutured to underlying tissue. From time to time, it is desirable to refill the port via the septum and/or provide an external source of fluid, e.g., IV access. One type of device used to refill an implanted port is generally known as a Huber needle. Known Huber needles generally include a needle extending from a base structure. With sufficient expertise and experience an operator, such as a nurse, can insert the needle into the port via the septum, which is sliced (not cored) by the needle for self-sealing. The Huber needle can then be taped to the patient and fluid delivered to the patient intravenously as desired via a coupled to the Huber needle device.
However, conventional Huber device can be relatively difficult to remove from the patient. An operator may need to apply a significant amount of force to initiate removal of the device. If the needle suddenly releases, the operator may be accidentally injured by the needle as it is uncontrollably freed from the patient. In addition, even after safe removal, known Huber needle devices can present a hazard due to the outwardly extending needle.
It would, therefore, be desirable to overcome the aforesaid and other disadvantages.
The present invention provides a medical device, such as a Huber needle, having a needle and a structure that enhances user safety during removal of the needle from a patient. The inventive structure reduces the likelihood that medical personnel will suffer injury from the needle as it is forcibly removed from the patient. While the invention is primarily shown and described in conjunction with a Huber-type needle, it is understood that the invention is applicable to devices in general in which it is desirable to reduce the possibility of injury from a needle.
In one aspect of the invention, a medical device includes a central structural member from which a needle extends. At least one wing portion extends from the central structural member for facilitating removal of the needle from the patient in a controlled manner. A base member for contacting the patient""s skin is coupled to the central structural member. First and second members are pivotably secured to the base member so as to provide a structure that can be transitioned from a use position in which the needle extends from the device for insertion into the patient and a non-use position in which the needle is captured by the first member as the needle is extracted from the patient.
With this arrangement, an operator leverages pressure applied to the wing portion(s) with a finger (s) and counter pressure on the first member so as to enable a controlled removal of the needle from the patient. In addition, the collapsible/expandable structure captures the needle in the first member as it is removed from the patient to enhance operator safety.